


Обвиняемый

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind!Derek, Discussion of Underage Prostitution, M/M, Romance, True Mates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Помнишь, когда я думал, что влюблён в Кейт, а она оказалась жестокой охотницей, которая убила бóльшую часть моей семьи и ослепила меня в процессе?Голос Эрики был осторожен:— Дерек... какого чёрта... конечно, я помню, как ты можешь такое спрашивать?..— Ну так вот, моя пара ещё хуже, — уныло сказал Дерек.





	Обвиняемый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Accused](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564450) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



— Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, и я ваш защитник по назначению суда, — монотонно произнёс Дерек давно заученные слова, плотно закрывая дверь, пока не услышал звуковой сигнал электронного замка. — Не могли бы вы уточнить для меня, кто находится в комнате?

— Что? — Голос мужчины был глубоким, но всё равно молодым. — Эм... только я. Митч Стиловский. Но люди зовут меня Стайлз.

Комната для допросов была хорошо известна Дереку, так что ему потребовалось всего несколько движений тростью, чтобы найти своё место и устроиться на нём. Он открыл свою сумку и вытащил ноутбук, открыв его, а затем достал бумажный файл с ключевыми пунктами дела, написанными шрифтом Брайля, который помощник подготовил для него.

— Как я и сказал, мистер Стиловский, — продолжил Дерек, игнорируя фырканье мужчины на преднамеренное отвержение прозвища. — Я являюсь вашим защитником по назначению суда. Если вам не знаком этот термин, то это означает, что я адвокат по уголовным делам, который занимается защитой конституционных прав неимущих лиц, обвиняемых в нарушении закона. Я буду усердно оказывать юридическую поддержку и добиваться наилучшего результата для вас, как для моего клиента. У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Вы на самом деле верите во всё это?

— Что? — Дерек получал много ответов на свою заученную вступительную речь, от бормотания мольбы до выкрикивания проклятий, но это был первый раз, когда кто-то действительно поставил под сомнение искренность его вступительных слов.

Дерек внезапно почувствовал заинтересованность своим новым клиентом. Сердцебиение мужчины было относительно быстрым, но он, казалось, прилагал усилия, чтобы сохранять дыхание глубоким и ровным. Дерек втянул воздух через ноздри, принюхиваясь к мужчине. Немного пота, кофе и...

Дерек вздрогнул, дёрнувшись на стуле назад.

— Эй, не волнуйтесь. Я вам не наврежу. — Голос мужчины был слегка удивлённым. — В смысле, помимо того, что я прикован к столу здесь... — Звон наручников сообщил Дереку, что мужчина поднял руки вверх. — Было бы довольно низко ударить слепого парня, особенно который находится на моей стороне.

— Это... Это не... — Дерек начал заикаться. Сердце гулко билось в груди, в горле пересохло.

— Вы в порядке? Вы вроде сейчас в обморок упадёте, позвать кого-нибудь? — Теперь мужчина звучал искренне обеспокоенным, и сердце Дерека слегка дрогнуло.

Он сделал глубокий вдох через рот, пытаясь успокоить все свои чувства и взять себя в руки.

— Нет. Я... Я просто выпью воды. — Он потянулся за тростью, но в итоге с грохотом уронил её на пол.

— Держите. — Он вздрогнул, когда тёплая рука коснулась его ладони, а в месте соприкосновения, казалось, полетели искры. Затем холодный, слегка влажный пластик был вдавлен в его руку, и Дерек узнал вес и форму своей бутылки с водой. — Её только что дали... Я не открывал, честно.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел Дерек. Он открутил колпачок и сделал продолжительный глоток. Вода была холодной и помогла ему немного прояснить мысли в голове, хоть запах кожи этого мужчины и продолжал тяжело висеть в воздухе.

***

_«Как понять, что ты нашёл свою пару?» — вспомнил Дерек, как спросил свою маму, уткнувшись лицом в её голую руку, когда вдыхал запах её тёплой кожи._

__

__

_«Ты просто это знаешь, — сказала она со смешком, взъерошивая ему волосы. — Как только почувствуешь запах, то сразу поймёшь»._

***

— Мистер... Хейл, кажется? — сказал мужчина, выдернув Дерека из задумчивости. — Мне позвать кого-нибудь?

— Я в порядке, — сказал Дерек, делая ещё один глоток воды, мысли по-прежнему с безумной скоростью кружились у него в голове. — Я... спасибо за воду. Просто дайте мне минуту, и мы сможем обсудить детали вашего дела.

— Без проблем. — Он услышал скрип, когда мужчина откинулся на спинку стула, и шорох его ног, когда он, видимо, растянул их под столом. — Времени у меня навалом. Кроме того, вид мне очень нравится.

Дерек почувствовал, как порозовели его уши — автоматическая реакция, которую он всегда ненавидел. Он втянул носом воздух — он не слышал признаков лжи в сердцебиении мужчины, но он пах немного смущённо. Контраст между его наглым поведением и его огорчённым запахом создавал дополнительный слой путаницы для уже и так перегруженных чувств Дерека. 

Дерек потёр ладонью лицо, пытаясь заглушить запах мужчины своим собственным и запахом стаи. Он попытался сосредоточиться, потом открыл папку и провёл пальцами по линиям шрифта Брайля, надеясь, что ошибся.

К сожалению, Дерек был чрезвычайно дотошным, и он тщательно изучил факты данного дела до этой встречи.

— Вам известны выдвинутые против вас обвинения? — тем не менее спросил он.

— Да. — Мужчина — Стайлз — похоже, наклонился вперёд. Дерек услышал, как он сглатывает. — Послушай, возраст — это всего лишь цифра, верно? И что с того, если некоторым парням нравятся помоложе? И я просто помог им встретиться, понимаешь? Это не так уж и плохо, да?

Дерек почувствовал, как в животе что-то неприятно свернулось. Он сотни раз слышал, как его клиенты оправдывают своё отвратительное поведение, и обычно он мог подвести это к одному выводу — человек пытается примириться с ужасными вещами, которые он совершил, таким образом, чтобы чувствовать себя менее ответственным за них, чем это есть на самом деле. Но это была его пара, и, конечно...

— Значит, вы признаёте, что использовали социальные сети, чтобы связаться с этими девочками — этими _несовершеннолетними_ девочками — с целью осуществления сводничества?

— Сводничества? — Тон у мужчины был непринуждённым, но его сердце билось неровно. — Не знаю насчёт этого, мужик, я просто хотел помочь им заработать немного денег, понимаешь? И они бы не стали со мной разговаривать, если бы не были заинтересованы, верно?

— Сводничество означает пособничество, — сказал Дерек, его голос наполнился гневом. — _Сутенёрство_ , — пояснил он, когда то заявление было встречено молчанием.

— Да как скажешь. — Стул снова скрипнул, когда мужчина откинулся назад. — Просто... Заяви о виновности. У меня дел по горло.

Дерек сдерживал рычание, которое рвалось у него из горла. 

— Это очень серьёзные обвинения, мистер Стиловский. Вам потенциально грозит очень длительное тюремное заключение. Какие бы ни были ваши... другие обязательства... вам придётся рассмотреть возможность того, что их, возможно, придётся пропустить.

— Да, конечно. — Мужчина барабанил пальцами по столу. — Просто... Не знаю, сделай, что должен. — Стук прекратился, и Дерек почувствовал по движению воздуха, что человек пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону Дерека. — Я уверен, ты разберёшься.

Дерек почувствовал, как его гнев угасает, теперь его охватила волна отчаяния.

— Будет предъявлено обвинение, по которому вы подадите заявление о признании вины, — вяло сказал он. — Я буду держать вас в курсе.

— Да, отлично, договорились, — сказал Стайлз так, словно уже перестал обращать внимание.

Дерек немного подождал, но, похоже, на этом всё и закончилось. Чувствуя пустоту в груди, он собрал файл и ноутбук и оцепенело вышел из комнаты для допросов.

***

Дерек проигнорировал негромкий стук в дверь, не поднимая головы, которая покоилась на его руках. Он всё равно знал, что это Эрика и что её это не остановит. И, конечно же, несколько секунд спустя он услышал, как открылась дверь и цокнули её каблуки. 

Он услышал, как Эрика села на стул напротив него и затем подняла руку, чтобы убрать волосы у него со лба. Её пальцы были холодными и пахли кокосово-лимонным маслом для тела, и их прикосновение совсем немного облегчило стеснение в груди Дерека.

— Настолько плохо, да? — спросила она. — Бойд сказал, что они с Айзеком займутся твоими слушаниями после обеда. Что происходит?

Дерек сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что если попытается заговорить, то начнёт скулить, как раненое животное.

Эрика придвинулась ближе, её голос был непривычно серьёзным.

— Дерек, мы переживаем. Ты пахнешь... _отчаянием_. Что-то... что-то случилось с Лорой? Или с Питером?

Дереку удалось покачать головой, но на этот раз скулёж действительно сорвался с его губ.

— Ох, милый, — сказала Эрика, отодвигая стул со скрежетом и обойдя с другой стороны стола. Он почувствовал, как её руки обхватили его, а её лицо прижалось к его затылку.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Она потёрлась щекой о его волосы, вдыхая запах, а затем остановилась. — Чем это пахнет?

Дерек снова заскулил, но Эрика была непреклонна.

— Этот запах идеально сочетается с твоим... словно... о, Дерек! — Дерек услышал, как она выпрямилась. — Ты нашёл свою _пару_?

Дерек застонал. Теперь ему этого не избежать.

Он поднял голову, потирая ладонью лицо. Он сглотнул ком в горле, надеясь покончить с этим как можно быстрее.

— Помнишь, когда я думал, что влюблён в Кейт, а она оказалась жестокой охотницей, которая убила бóльшую часть моей семьи и ослепила меня в процессе?

Голос Эрики был осторожен:

— Дерек... какого _чёрта_... конечно, я помню, как ты можешь такое _спрашивать_?..

— Ну так вот, моя пара ещё _хуже_ , — уныло сказал Дерек.

— Что? — Он почувствовал рывок на файле, который был скрыт под его скрещенными руками, когда Эрика попыталась вытащить его. Он почувствовал, как она плюхнулась обратно на стул напротив стола.

— Тот парень? — недоверчиво спросила она несколькими мгновениями позже. — Который _педофил_?

— Я не знаю, занимается ли он сам сексом с детьми, — с горечью сказал Дерек. — Или просто продавал их людям, которые это делали.

— _Бог_ ты мой, — выдохнула Эрика, теперь её запах тоже наполнился грустью.

— Да, моя пара, скорее всего, самый худший человек на планете, и его вот-вот отправят в тюрьму, возможно, до конца жизни. И теперь скажи мне, как я могу быть не проклят?

Дерек опустил голову обратно на руки, тяжело вздыхая.

— Ох, _милый_ , — снова произнесла Эрика, но у неё было не больше ответов, чем у него.

***

Стук в дверь выдернул Дерека из беспокойного сна. Он нажал на кнопку на часах.

— Шесть часов утра, — весело прощебетали часы, и Дерек застонал.

Кто-то снова постучал в дверь, и Дерек прислушался. До его ушей донеслось знакомое сердцебиение Питера, и это достаточно его удивило, чтобы поднять с постели.

Он схватил трость с прикроватного крючка. Он не нуждался в ней дома, но, держа её в руке, он чувствовал себя немного более защищённым. Питер не был так осторожен, возвращая вещи на своё место, как остальная его стая. Он собирался одеться, но Питер снова постучал в дверь, и Дерек мысленно пожал плечами и спустился вниз в пижамных штанах, чтобы открыть её ради своих соседей.

— Утро доброе, племянничек, — слишком радостно сказал Питер.

Дерек провёл рукой по волосам, которые, конечно же, торчали во все стороны.

— Я думал, ты в Испании, — сонно сказал он.

Питер прошёл мимо Дерека, направляясь внутрь квартиры.

— Лора перехватила меня на пересадке. — Он пробрался к кофеварке и включил её, словно был у себя дома. — И Эрика отправила мне файл твоего мистера Стиловского.

— Это навязчиво. — Дереку хотелось вернуться в постель и забыть о существовании мира. — И незаконно.

— Ерунда. Будем считать, что ты нанял меня консультантом по этому делу, — легкомысленно сказал Питер. — Я уже отправил тебе результаты моей первой разведки.

Дерек сел за кухонный стол, положив подбородок на руку. Он снова начал клевать носом, когда услышал звон кружки на столе перед собой и протянул руку, с благодарностью делая глотки горячего кофе, позволяя своему языку просто исцелять ожоги, чтобы не ждать, пока напиток остынет.

— Которая показала, что... — подсказал Дерек, когда Питер уселся на стул напротив него.

— ...что с этим делом что-то неладное, — серьёзно сказал Питер. Дерек слышал, как тот сделал глоток своего кофе, ощущая прилив лёгкой боли, когда Питер тоже обжёг язык. — Пока что я выведывал информацию только онлайн, но от всего этого дела несёт чем-то неправильным. Девочки, которых мистер Стиловский якобы подстрекал, или вербовал, или чего он там делал...

Дерек поморщился при мысли об этом.

— ...есть в них что-то странное.

— Они _несовершеннолетние_ , — едко сказал Дерек. — Их личности будут скрыты для защиты их безопасности и конфиденциальности. Питер, скажи мне, что ты не…

— Не переживай. — Дерек практически мог чувствовать, как Питер отмахивается от его беспокойства. — Я не делал никаких серьёзных взломов, просто немного покопал на поверхности. Но чем глубже я копал, тем больше казалось, что это прочное дело разваливается на части. Ведь мистера Стиловского обвиняют в сводничестве трёх не связанных между собой девочек, верно? Которые все так удобно находятся в одном округе, чтобы не сделать из этого федеральное преступление?

— Да, — осторожно сказал Дерек. — Не то чтобы от этого стало легче…

— В качестве доказательства были представлены копии переписок между мистером Стиловским и тремя девочками. И тем не менее, безопасность, связанная с этими аккаунтами, была значительно выше, чем можно было бы ожидать от обычного ребён…

— Питер, если ты собирался разоблачить их личности…

— Конечно нет, — уверил его Питер. — Я просто хотел узнать немного больше. А узнал я то, что все три аккаунта были созданы в один и тот же день.

— Что? Это…

— Чертовски невероятное совпадение? — Дерек по голосу мог сказать, что Питер ухмылялся. — Тоже так считаю.

— И что ты думаешь? — спросил Дерек.

— Ещё не уверен. Возможно, простой случай ловушки, или, может быть, происходит что-то ещё. Всё, что я могу сказать — чем глубже ты смотришь, тем больше это дело разваливается на части. И мне даже не пришлось очень глубоко смотреть. — Стул заскрипел, когда Питер поднялся на ноги.

— В общем, мне пора на самолёт, — сказал Питер. — Поговори со своим клиентом, Дерек. — Его голос стал мягче. — Поговори со своей _парой_. Что-то здесь не так. Провожать меня не надо.

Шаги Питера уверенно направлялись в сторону двери, оставляя Дерека в ошеломлённом молчании с чашкой холодного кофе и бóльшим количеством вопросов, чем ответов.

***

— Неожиданный сюрприз, — протянул мужчина — _Стайлз_ — когда Дерек вошёл в комнату для допросов. — Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть, но я думал, что наше следующее свидание пройдёт на слушании.

— У меня возникли дополнительные вопросы. — Даже сейчас, когда он был более подготовлен к этому, запах мужчины всё равно выбил Дерека из колеи. Он пах мягкостью и пряностью, сочетаясь с запахом Дерека, и создавал что-то невероятно успокаивающее и в то же время возбуждающее.

— Мистер Стиловский… _Стайлз_ , — начал Дерек, услышав, как участилось сердцебиение Стайлза при употреблении его прозвища. — Я ещё немного изучил твоё дело…

— Зачем нужно тратить моё время на это? — Голос Стайлза был резким, нетерпеливым. — Я уже сказал, что виновен. Просто согласись с обвинениями уже. 

Дерек наклонил голову, у него перехватило дыхание.

— Ты лжёшь.

— Что? — Голос Стайлза был более глубоким, грубым от гнева. — Что ты несёшь.

— Просто тогда… когда ты сказал, что виновен. — Дерек чувствовал, как в груди трепетала надежда. — Ты лгал.

— Я… разумеется, я не лгал, — сказал Стайлз, его сердце снова забилось неровно. — Ты ненормальный.

— Стайлз… — Дерек наклонился ближе к столу, потянувшись, чтобы коснуться руки Стайлза. Тыльная сторона его руки встретила теплом ладонь Дерека, и он ощутил искры, возникающие при соприкосновении с кожей Стайлза. — Для нашей безопасности тут установлены камеры, но они не записывают звук. Всё, что ты мне скажешь, защищено адвокатско-клиентской привилегией.

Дерек чувствовал, что Стайлз внимательно слушал, и надеялся, что достучится до него.

— Есть кое-что в уликах против тебя. — Сердцебиение Стайлза возросло, и Дерек сжал его руку, пытаясь успокоить. — Если кто-то принуждает тебя к этому, если ты берёшь чью-то вину на себя, просто… ты можешь сказать мне. Мы с этим разберёмся. Мне хочется… Мне хочется верить, что есть что-то ещё, что ещё можно что-то… _исправить_ … для тебя.

В комнате надолго повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь быстрым биением сердца Стайлза и звуком его дыхания, вдох-выдох. Казалось, он яростно думал, и надежды Дерека возрастали. Может быть, это всё было недоразумением — он расскажет Дереку правду, Дерек разберётся со всем этим, и… 

— Кажется, я знаю, что тут происходит. — Голос Стайлза был низким, хриплым мурлыканьем, которое, казалось, обхватило и сжало сердце Дерека. Наручники Стайлза зазвенели, когда он переместил свою руку, чтобы объединить их ладони и переплести пальцы вместе. Стайлз провёл большим пальцем электрическую дугу по коже Дерека, и Дерек не смог сдержать тихого судорожного выдоха, по его позвоночнику прошла дрожь.

— Я понимаю, Дерек, — говорил Стайлз, используя их объединённые руки, чтобы притянуть Дерека ещё ближе. Дерек почувствовал, как его кожа излучает тепло. Этот близкий аромат был пьянящим, возбуждающим. Дереку казалось, словно он падает. Его глаза закрылись, и он почувствовал, как Стайлз повернул голову, его дыхание опалило щёку Дерека так невероятно близко.

— Тебе одиноко, — сказал Стайлз, и это не звучало жестоко. Это звучало по-доброму, нежно, словно его пара заглянула в самые глубокие полости пустого сердца Дерека и обещала их заполнить. — Я понимаю, Дерек. Мне тоже бывает одиноко.

Последние несколько слов были произнесены прямо в ухо Дереку, словно тихое признание. Тёплое дыхание Стайлза щекотало кожу Дерека, а его влажные губы задевали чувствительный край уха Дерека.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — промурлыкал Стайлз, слегка потираясь о щёку Дерека, их щетины соприкасались, и от этого ощущения всё тело Дерека будто охватило огнём.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, — продолжил Стайлз бархатным голосом. Его губы снова коснулись лица Дерека, в уголке его рта, прежде чем отстраниться, и Дерек бессознательно потянулся вперёд, преследуя это ощущение.

— Это нормально, — прошептал Стайлз. Он снова был рядом, так близко, что его губы, должно быть, были в дюйме от губ Дерека. Дерек слышал, как Стайлз облизывает их, представляя движение розового языка. Он понятия не имел, как выглядит Стайлз, не подумал спросить, но это не имело значения. Он пах, звучал и _ощущался_ парой Дерека, и только это было важно.

— Вперёд, — промурчал Стайлз. — Я тоже этого хочу, — признался он. Боковой частью ступни он провёл по голени Дерека вверх. — Давай же, Дерек, просто…

И на этом Дерек сорвался. Он наклонился вперёд, припечатывая губы Стайлза своими. Рот Стайлза был влажным и бархатным под губами Дерека, и он потянулся вперёд, одной рукой обхватывая заднюю часть шеи Стайлза, зарываясь в копну мягких волос, в то время как другой хватая бицепс, который был достаточно прочным и округлым под его ладонью.

Дерек тихо застонал, и Стайлз, казалось, принял это как приглашение, наклоняясь, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Дерек почувствовал, как у него кружится голова, когда Стайлз коснулся его нижней губы, а затем мягко втянул его язык. Его рот был горячим, влажным и сладким, и Дерек чувствовал, словно мог затеряться в нём.

Слишком рано Стайлз откинулся назад, разорвав контакт между ними с последним пошлым причмокиванием.

— _Ого_ , — выдохнул Стайлз, словно он не собирался произносить это вслух.

Дерек мысленно согласился, его сердце бешено колотилось, грудь тяжело вздымалась, как будто он пробежал несколько миль.

Запах Стайлза внезапно изменился, возбуждение, которое заполняло воздух, когда они целовались, накрыла волна чего-то едкого и горького. Дерек не мог распознать. 

Дерек услышал звон наручников, когда Стайлз оттолкнулся, его ноги зашуршали по полу.

— Охрана! — закричал он, напугав Дерека громкостью своего голоса. — Охрана!

— Что… — начал говорить Дерек.

— Мы закончили. — Голос Стайлза был просто ледяной; он был как плеть, разрубившая сердце Дерека на две части.

Охранник открыл дверь.

Стайлз уже стоял.

— Верните меня обратно в камеру, — проинструктировал он охранника, его голос был ровным.

Охранник вывел Стайлза за дверь, которая захлопнулась за ними, оставляя Дерека ошеломлённым и разбитым в пустой комнате для допросов.

***

Дерек нервно сглотнул и затем постучал в дверь кабинета.

— Войдите.

Дерек осторожно просунул голову в проём.

— Шериф Стилински? Мне сказали, вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— А, мистер Хейл. Пожалуйста, проходите. — Дерек вошёл в комнату, осторожно двигая тростью перед собой.

— Впереди через три шага стоит стул, — предусмотрительно сказал шериф. — Пожалуйста, закройте дверь, — добавил он.

Дерек закрыл дверь и смущённо подошёл к стулу. Несколько раз их дорожки с шерифом пересекались, и он всегда был любезен, похоже, проявляя искренний интерес к Дереку и его семье. Сейчас голос мужчины был полностью профессиональным и немного холодным.

Шериф сделал глубокий вдох, словно готовясь. 

— На вас подали жалобу, — наконец быстро произнёс он. — Один из ваших клиентов, мистер… Митч Стиловский… — голос шерифа, казалось, сочился презрением, когда он озвучивал это имя, — ...обвинил вас в сексуальном домогательстве.

— Что? — Дерек почувствовал, как у него в животе что-то оборвалось, словно он сорвался с края скалы.

— Мистер Хейл. — Голос шерифа стал мягче, и Дерек начал гадать, не выглядит ли он так, словно снова собирается упасть в обморок. По ощущениям он был очень даже готов.

— _Дерек_. Мне очень жаль из-за всего этого. — В голосе шерифа на самом деле было сожаление, а его сердцебиение было спокойным. — Я поговорил с этим… человеком… и у него нет желания предъявлять обвинения. Он просто попросил заменить государственного защитника, а с этим у меня нет проблем. Защитник из соседнего округа уже присутствовал при предъявлении обвинения и сделал признание от его имени.

— Он признал себя… виновным? — Дерек едва мог принять эту мысль. — Но…

— Мистер Хейл, — решительно прервал его шериф. — Я считаю этот вопрос закрытым. Как представитель Совета директоров округа Бейкон, я не вижу причин, по которым этот вопрос нужно рассматривать дальше. Но если вы решите продолжить этим заниматься… — по голосу было слышно, что шерифу очень неудобно говорить об этом, — есть видеодоказательства, подтверждающее его историю. 

_Для нашей безопасности тут установлены камеры, но они не записывают звук_ , вспомнил Дерек, как говорил Стайлзу. И Стайлз так внимательно слушал.

— Я понимаю, сэр. — Эти слова были очень далеки от истины, но Дерек больше не мог здесь сидеть. — На этом всё?

— Да. — Дерек встал и направился к двери, почему-то чувствуя взгляд шерифа на своей спине весь путь до выхода.

— Мне жаль, сынок. — Услышал Дерек, как тихо говорит шериф, когда он выходил, закрывая за собой дверь.

***

Дерек провёл остаток недели в оцепенении. Он не понимал, что произошло — даже не мог заставить себя рассказать Лоре, Питеру и остальной части стаи.

Стал доступен конечный список недели, в котором перечислялись все дела последних семи дней. Дерек почувствовал, как у него замерло сердце, когда его пальцы двигались по дисплею Брайля.

_Митч Стиловский — заявление о признании вины по трём пунктам обвинения в сводничестве несовершеннолетних в возрасте до 18 лет, приговорён к трём последовательным пятилетним срокам лишения свободы. Требуется пожизненная регистрация в качестве сексуального преступника третьего уровня._

Это была разумная сделка — максимальный приговор за каждый пункт составляет восемь лет, поэтому, признав вину, Стайлз скостил почти десять лет от возможного срока, который ему могли дать, если бы дело дошло до рассмотрения в суде. Тем не менее, следующее десятилетие его жизни, как минимум, будет проведено в тюрьме, и это с учётом хорошего поведения.

Дерек понятия не имел, как реагировать на это. Что-то во всей этой ситуации по-прежнему казалось неправильным, но было очевидно, что логика вылетела в трубу, как только Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу. Возможно, это был лучший возможный исход для них обоих.

Дерек пытался повторять это снова и снова, но ничто не помогало заполнить пустоту внутри него – одиночество, которое преследовало его на протяжении всей его взрослой жизни, казалось, только стало сильнее ощущаться после того, как он встретил, а затем потерял свою пару.

***

ТРИ МЕСЯЦА СПУСТЯ

— Вам понятно это соглашение? — спросил Дерек своего клиента. Очередной торговец людьми — заголовки пестрят этой темой в последнее время, а под ними статьи о международной сети торговлей людьми, которую накрыли в их родном округе Бейкон. Это был третий человек, которого представлял Дерек по обвинению в торговле людьми на этой неделе, и у него было чувство, что их будет гораздо больше, судя по тому, как каждый изобличает своих сообщников. Он едва успел встретиться с двумя другими, прежде чем вмешались федералы, заключая сделки направо и налево, чтобы добраться до рыбы покрупнее.

— Просто отвечайте на их вопросы как можно честнее. Если они посчитают, что ваши показания того стоят, они предложат сделку. Иммунитет не рассматривается, только смягчение приговора. Вам не нужно отвечать сразу же. Мы можем переговорить, и вы сможете решить, хотите ли вы принять сделку. Я буду присутствовать рядом всё время. Какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Нет, — заявил его клиент, его голос был приглушённым, если сравнивать с тем несдержанным и угрожающим тоном, который он продемонстрировал, когда Дерек впервые встретил его. Дерек восхищался тем, кто проводил это расследование, совокупность доказательств была основательной и исчерпывающей.

— Отлично. — Стук в дверь пришёлся как раз вовремя.

— Войдите, — сказал Дерек, услышав ещё два сердцебиения в помещении. — Не могли бы вы уточнить для меня, кто находится в комнате? — сказал Дерек, доставая свой ноутбук и готовясь делать заметки.

— Джейкоб Стинтон, — сказал клиент, уже знакомый с вводным вопросом Дерека.

— Лидия Мартин, федеральный агент, — сказала женщина. От неё пахло парфюмом с жимолостью, удивительно сочным и сладким, учитывая её суровый голос. 

— Мечислав Стилински, федеральный агент, — произнёс мужской голос, звуча до странного знакомо. Дерек немного усилил свои чувства, пытаясь разобраться. Мужчина, похоже, шагнул вперёд, его запах просочился через духи агента Мартин, и…

— _Стайлз?_ — сказал Дерек пересохшим ртом, его сердце внезапно забилось быстрее.

— _Стайлз?_ — резко повторила агент Мартин.

— Мистер Хейл. — Дерек слышал, как царапают ногти по коже и шуршат волосы, как если бы Стайлз потирал затылок. — Я не… Я… — он вздохнул. — Агент Мартин, мы с мистером Хейлом поговорим снаружи. Тут может возникнуть конфликт интересов.

— Я…

Дерек застыл на месте. Он не мог начать понимать происходящее. _Стайлз_ , который должен был находиться в тюрьме в течение следующих десяти-двенадцати лет, не просто находился с ним в одной комнате, но и представился _федеральным агентом_.

Дерек сглотнул.

— Я не могу оставить своего клиента одного без адвоката.

— О, ради всего святого, — нетерпеливо сказала агент Мартин. — Мы все выйдем. Мистер Стинтон, полагаю, вы не против, если мы отойдём на минуту?

— Да. Конечно. — Клиент Дерека, похоже, был в таком же замешательстве, как и сам Дерек.

Один из агентов просканировал их бейджи, отпирая замок — и насколько долго они тут были, чтобы получить такой уровень доступа? — и через мгновение Дерек взял трость, засунул все свои вещи обратно в сумку и последовал за ними на выход из комнаты. 

— Я позже объясню, Лидс. — Стайлз шипел, но перестал, когда в коридор вышел Дерек.

— Мистер Хейл? — Голос немного отличался от прежнего, осознал Дерек. Его слова были более чётко сформулированы, голос был мягче, и слышался лёгкий Калифорнийский акцент. — В конце коридора есть конференц-зал, предназначенный для нашего использования. Не хотели бы Вы… не хотели бы вы взять меня за руку и пройти со мной туда?

На мгновение Дерек думал отказаться. Честно говоря, ему не очень хотелось прикасаться к Стайлзу, вспоминая, как быстро он потерял контроль в прошлый раз и плачевные результаты этого. Даже просто запах Стайлза — после нескольких месяцев без него — вызывал у Дерека желание уткнуться в шею этому человеку.

Стайлз, похоже, понял колебание Дерека.

— Мистер Хейл… _Дерек_ , — сказал он мягким, но настойчивым голосом. — _Пожалуйста_.

Дерек кивнул, услышав что-то похожее на вздох облегчения от Стайлза. Длинные пальцы нежно коснулись левой руки, направляя её к правой руке Стайлза. Стайлз легко шёл рядом с Дереком в тишине, пока их окружал шум оживлённого окружного суда.

Дерек услышал, как открылась дверь конференц-зала, и Стайлз осторожно направил его внутрь.

— Перед тобой стул в нескольких шагах, — сказал Стайлз, и то внимание, которое стояло за этим высказыванием, поставило ещё одну часть головоломки на место.

— Агент Стилински, — произнёс Дерек вслух. — Как… шериф?

Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлз сел на стул рядом с ним, двигая его, чтобы разместиться напротив Дерека.

— А ты быстрый, — сказал Стайлз, похвала согрела Дерека, несмотря на здравый смысл. — Мой отец. — Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдыхая воздух обратно. — Дерек, я только отцу рассказал о том… что произошло, и он знал правду. Я убедился, чтобы это не повлияло на твою карьеру, а только…

— А только ограничило моё вмешательство, — подтвердил Дерек.

— Ну… да. — Едкий оттенок стыда окрасил вкусный запах Стайлза, и Дерек начал понимать все те противоречивые сигналы, которые он получал в их последнюю встречу. — Моё дело не должно было поддаваться тщательному изучению, Дерек. Я должен был встретиться с изнурённым копом, который бы просто действовал для галочки, а потом признал мою вину. Мне нужно было попасть в тюрьму штата с репутацией человека, у которого нет проблем с торговлей несовершеннолетними, чтобы я мог сблизиться с парнем, который стоял во главе всего этого, а у него источники повсюду — он бы узнал, если бы в моём переводе было что-то странное. Если бы ты продолжил копаться…

— То поставил бы под угрозу твоё расследование, — закончил за него Дерек.

— Да. — В голосе Стайлза отчётливо слышалось облегчение. — Дерек, у меня бы заняло несколько _месяцев_ , чтобы создать новое прикрытие где-то в другом месте… если бы это вообще было _возможно_ … а дети были в опасности. Я знаю, что поступил с тобой ужасно, но как только я встретил тебя, то понял, что ты слишком умён и увлечён своей работой, чтобы отнестись к ней наплевательски, а потом, когда я понял, что ты оборотень и сможешь распознать, когда я лгу…

— Ты знаешь? — потрясённо перебил Дерек.

— Да. — Голос Стайлза звучал робко. — Как только ты сказал мне, что понял, когда я солгал. Ты и так уже что-то подозревал, а если бы ты использовал свои чувства, чтобы добраться до правды… — Стайлз вздохнул. — Если бы ты начал тянуть за ослабленные нити, то распутал бы весь клубок. Ради всеобщей безопасности мне нужно было передать своё дело как можно быстрее. — Запах стыда стал более отчётливым, к нему присоединился оттенок запомнившегося возбуждения. — Это был дерьмовый поступок, я признаю это. Но я не мог придумать иного выхода.

Дерек обдумывал новую информацию.

— И как давно ты знаешь об оборотнях? — спросил он.

— Со старшей школы. Моего лучшего друга укусил оборотень-альфа, и нам пришлось довольно быстро всё изучить. И даже после того, как мы взяли его под контроль, мне всё равно было интересно и я прочитал всё, что мог. Это пару раз пригодилось на моей работе.

Дерек мог себе представить. Он колебался, прежде чем собраться с мужеством и задать вопрос.

— Если ты знаешь об оборотнях… знаешь ли ты о парах?

Дерек почувствовал удивление Стайлза по поводу заметной смены темы, но охотно ответил:

— Немного. Мой друг, о котором я тебе рассказывал, Скотт, нашёл свою пару в колледже и вёл себя немного нелепо некоторое время, не мог оторваться от неё и…

Стайлз внезапно замолчал с резким выдохом. Его пульс участился, в его запахе усилилось сочетание удивления, волнения и беспокойства.

— Дерек, почему ты спрашиваешь?

Дерек закусил губу, гадая, что будет означать… если он спугнёт Стайлза навсегда. Но он должен рассказать ему; он больше не хотел быть в этой ситуации один.

— Ты моя пара, — сказал Дерек как есть. — Я понял это, когда впервые встретил тебя.

— Я… — Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз тяжело дёрнулся. — Дерек, я не _знал_. — В его запахе усиливалось беспокойство, окрашенное стыдом и лёгким проблеском пота. 

— Чёрт… Дерек… ты должен мне поверить. Я знал, что привлекаю тебя, но если бы я знал, что… я бы не воспользовался этим. — Стайлз замолк. — Хотя, чёрт подери, я даже не знаю. Возможно, я бы это и сделал. Я могу быть довольно безжалостным, когда ставки так высоки, — он глухо рассмеялся. — Вероятно, тебе нужно знать это обо мне, если мы… То есть, если ты по-прежнему…

У Дерека замерло сердце, по всему телу начала распространяться радость, но он сохранял выражение лица абсолютно пустым. 

— Если я по-прежнему что? — спросил он нейтральным голосом.

— Если ты по-прежнему… В смысле, я пойму, если ты не станешь… мой поступок был довольно непростительным, я, наверное, уже всё запорол… но если ты захочешь… то есть, _я_ хочу…

Уголок рта Дерека приподнялся против его воли, и бормотание Стайлза затихло.

— Боже мой, да ты просто _дразнишь_ меня, — понял Стайлз.

Дерек не мог сдержать смех. Он потянулся вперёд, одной рукой обнимая Стайлза за плечи, а второй — за талию, притягивая его к себе и наконец вдыхая его запах. Изгиб шеи Стайлза был влажным и восхитительно пах его парой, возбуждением и домом. Дерек чувствовал, что он с радостью может потеряться в нём до конца своей жизни. Он провёл щетиной по коже Стайлза, вдыхая её запах, упиваясь тем, как это заставляет Стайлза дрожать.

— А ты немного мудак, — изумлённо сказал Стайлз, шепча эти слова на ухо Дереку. — Ты _идеален_.


End file.
